1. Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to golf clubs, and in particular to universal type hosels and spacers for golf clubs that can be used to accommodate a plurality of different sized shafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs and golf club heads can come in many different forms and makes, such as wood- or metalwood-type (including drivers and fairway woods), iron-type (including wedge-type club heads), utility or specialty-type, and putter-type club heads.
The design and manufacture of golf clubs can require careful attention to club head construction. Among the many factors that can be considered are material selection, material treatment, structural integrity, and overall geometric design, including but not limited to shaft attachment design.